Descendencia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione Granger, enfrenta una mala situación económica, junto con Ronald Weasley. Su hija, podría ser la única salvación. Casándola con Scorpius, ella podría ayudar con los gastos de la familia. Summary dentro
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, mientras escuchaba "Pink Floyd" y miraba "The Wall" su película (Sí, aunque se sorprendan) Pensé en un Rose & Scorpius. La temática, es un poco compleja y espero hacerlo bien. También espero, que les guste. Es mi primer R&S. Mis saludos y besos.

Summary: Hermione Granger, enfrenta una mala situación económica, junto con Ronald Weasley. Su hija, podría ser la única salvación. Casándola con Scorpius, ella podría ayudar con los gastos de la familia. Sin embargo, al leer viejos anuarios escolares de la familia Malfoy, Rose descubre un gran secreto. ¿Qué podría ser?

Nada me pertenece, excepto las ideas. El resto, como los personajes, es de JK Rowling.

M&S

* * *

Hermione, admiraba a su alrededor con cierta preocupación. Una vez más, todo estaba incorrecto. Ronald, lo sabía y trataba de alivianar el dolor de su esposa, con palabras de aliento. Pero, eso no servía.

- Otra vez, estamos en problemas- decía, mientras su hija Rose, les miraba desde las escaleras. Sin duda, sus padres hacía todo lo que podían, pero no tenía sentido. La vida los seguía absorbiendo y todo, tendría su final. Rose, descendió a través de las escaleras y miró a sus padres con cierta preocupación.

- Nuevamente, en este mes. Se nos va el dinero- dijo Ron con preocupación. Bien, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba Hermione, mientras Rose se aproximaba a la cocina, donde ellos estaban.

- No lo sé, Hermione- confesó el joven, dejándose caer en una silla cercana. Colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa y meditaba en silencio.

- Pues ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¡Lo sé, pero no tengo nada en mente!

- ¡Empieza a pensar!- le dijo Hermione, con la mirada turbia. Sus ojos, amenazaban con dejar salir, lágrimas ante las circunstancias.

- ¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada cariño, vuelve a dormir.

- Sí sucede algo- confesó Ron y Hermione, le miró con estupefacción. Rose, se detuvo junto a su padre, y ladeó la cabeza con cierta incomodidad- Estamos en bancarrota, otra vez.

Rose trataba de entender lo que sucedía. Con una sonrisa, trataba de animar a su madre, que estaba mostrando actitudes de depresión. Ron, miraba con estupefacción, cómo le sucedían las cosas, unas tras las otras.

- Lo superaremos- estableció su hija con una sonrisa.

- No sé si podamos- confesó Hermione, con mucha preocupación.

- ¡Claro que podremos!- exclamó Rose con alegría- Todo va a estar bien...

- No sabemos- comentó Hermione, mirándola con fijeza. Con una sonrisa suave, su hija le miraba a ella y trataba de alentarla, a seguir adelante. Pero, de todas formas, la ayuda económica era necesaria.

- Debemos resolver este asunto, a cómo de lugar.

- Lo lograremos.

Rose suspiraba en su habitación. Quizás, habrían algunas cosas que pudiera vender para ayudar a sus padres. Con una sonrisa, se deshacía de las cosas que no necesitaba. Supuso, que podía venderlas a un buen precio.

- ¿Qué haces, hija?- preguntaba Hermione y Rose, miraba a su alrededor.

- Me deshaceré de algunas cosas y luego, le diré a Hugo, que haga lo mismo.

- ¡Pero ese vestido, no puedes desecharlo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione suspiraba, mirando como su hija deseaba deshacerse de sus preciosos vestidos. Con una sonrisa, ella los doblaba y los colocaba a un lado. Había ido a despertar a Hugo, para que colocara las cosas que no utilizara, y las vendiera.

- ¿Qué vendemos?- le preguntó su hermano y Rose, esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- Cualquier cosa que ya no uses- le confesó y Hugo, asintió de inmediato. Caminó hasta su habitación y comenzó a seleccionar lo que no quería utilizar más.

Ron caminó en cambio, hasta la habitación de Hermione y la observó en la oscuridad. Lloraba y trataba de que sus hijos no la vieran de esa forma. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a un lado, para mirarla con cierta preocupación y pesar. Ella, estaba sufriendo mucho por lo que sus hijos estaban acometiendo. Tan desprendidos de todo.

- No tengo valor, para mirar a Rose, dejar sus vestidos favoritos- confesó y Ron, apoyó la cabeza de ella en su hombro.

- Ella lo hace por que lo desea, por que quiere ayudarnos. No es tu cupa, ni mía. Simplemente, es mala suerte.

- Pero, ¡no podemos vivir así!

- Ya lo sé y, haré todo lo posible por cambiar esta realidad. Le escribiré a mis padres, a Harry, no lo sé. Pero, no tengas miedo.

- Tan jóvenes y ambos, deshaciéndose de sus cosas- reafirmó ella con dolor y Ron, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

- Descuida mi amor- le dijo, en un susurro- las cosas, pronto se compondrán. Tienes que tener fe en ello.

- La fe- dijo ella apartándose de él- es para los tontos.

Ron observó a su herida esposa, que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, para mirar lo que sus hijos hacían. Con un suspiro, observaba a Hugo, que apilaba lo que iba a vender para ayudar en el hogar. Rose, colocaba sus cajas junto a las suyas. Sus hijos, estaban determinados a servirle y ella, no podía hacer otra cosa, más que llorar como una tonta. Ron se dio la vuelta desde la cama y la miró con una sonrisa.

Se levantaba de la misma y caminaba hacia ella. Le abrazó y se mantuvo a su lado, mientras Hermione contemplaba a sus hijos. Ellos, continuaban su trabajo y al finalizar, ambos suspiraban con alegría, ante un trabajo bien hecho. Hugo, tomaba las cajas y comenzaba a bajarlas hacia la sala, para disponerlas en un lugar.

- Ni siquiera, quiero ver lo que van a vender- dijo ella y Ron, le miró con una expresión de profunda sosegación. Como si meditara.

- Seguramente, no lo necesitan más- confesó, era así- así, que no te preocuopes.

- Ya está listo- le decía Hugo a su hermana. Rose, miraba el lugar con una sonrisa y trataba de pensar en el método de venta que le daría, a las cosas.

- ¿Y si montamos una tienda?- preguntó su hermano- Algo improvisado.

- Suena bien- le dijo ella y caminó con las cajas, flotando tras ella- pero, ¿Dónde?

- Bueno, Hogsmade es el sitio ideal, para vender cosas. Supongo- Rose asintió con la cabeza y en acto seguido, apilaron las cajas.

Rose subió las escaleras, para verificar si le faltaba algo. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de la actitud de su madre. Ella, no quería verla sufrir. No deseaba, verla sufrir de ese modo. Se detuvo y caminó hacia sus padres.

- Todo va a estar bien, mamá- le dijo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su madre- Hugo y yo, estaremos bien.

- No lo estarán- negó ella con la cabeza- ¡Van a perder todo lo que aman, por mi culpa!- Rose, negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- No madre, vamos a vender, lo que no necesitamos- Hugo subía las escaleras y asentía fírmemente con la cabeza. Rose continuó su camino y verificó, que no le faltara nada. Lo mismo hizo Hugo- Nos iremos a Hogsmade, a venderlo.

Ron consintió la moción, no tenía deseos de argumentar en contra. Hermione, no hablaba y con un suspiro, les observaba irse. Luego de eso, Ron abrazaba a su llorosa esposa, que no sabía, qué hacer con su vida. Miró hacia arriba y se preguntó, si algo podía salir peor.

Rose, había llegado a Hogsmade y, había colocado su puesto improvisado de ventas. Hugo se encargaría de vender las cosas, mientras ella trataba de convencer a la clientela de mirar y comprar. Llevaban tiempo en ello y parecía que les iba bien. Ambos, eran muy cuidadosos con sus pertenencias personales.

Mientras trabajaban, Rose iba por bebidas para ella y su hermano. Tenían unas pocas monedas, pero eso bastaba. Se detuvo en la barra de las tres escobas y miró a Rosmerta. Le pediría dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Lo siento, te faltan dos galeones- le dijo Rosmerta y Rose, le miró con decepción. Mientras se levantaba, un joven se acercaba a ella.

- Quiero cuatro- dijo en la barra. Rosemerta asintió y las colocó sobre la mesa, Rose las observó y se resignó a no poderle llevar algo a su hermano- Toma- le dijo tiempo después.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella con desconfianza.

- Por que las deseas- le dijo aquel muchacho con una sonrisa suave. Era un joven rubio, de porte muy galante.

- ¿Siempre, le ofreces cosas a la gente desconocida?

- Te estaba viendo, desde hace rato. Tu hermano, está cerca y vende algo. No eres desconocida entonces.

Rose sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza, tomó las dos jarras de cerveza. El muchacho permaneció contemplándola, mientras ella se iba.

- Por cierto, soy Rose- dijo, antes de salir- Rose, Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione miraba con pesar, como el guardaropa de su hija, se había reducido a casi nada. Ella estaba feliz, donando cosas. Ron sin embargo, intentaba encontrar una solución momentánea, al problema presente en su hogar.

- Las cuentas no...- dijo, pero ningún número cuadraba en sus cálculos. Comenzaba a resultar inquietante, de cierta forma que no podía comprender. ¿Qué estaba saliendo mal, que simplemente no podía verlo?

En algo debió haberse equivocado. Con una sonrisa amable, Rose colocaba café en la mesa. Sabía que su padre no se levantaba de la mesa, en cuanto comenzaba sus diatribas mentales, sobre la situación.

Pero al menos, podía hacerle compañía. Quedarse y ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara y en lo que no, también.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con las cuentas?

- No, gracias. Rose.

- Al menos deberías tomarte un descanso. No se irán. Por desgracia.

- Estaré bien. ¿Podrías mirar qué está haciendo tu madre? Está un poco deprimida y no quiero que se eche a llorar, de nuevo.

Rose asintió, levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras. En cuanto la encontró, ella inspiraba, mirando su guardaropa. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y sonrió, apartándola de alli, cerrándolo con su varita.

- No lo mires. No hay nada que mirar.

- Exacto. No hay nada...

- No me refería a eso. Me refería a que no tienes por qué mirar, puesto que a mí no me importa ayudar y vender las pertenencias.

- Rose. Eran tus mejores vestidos. Los que te gustaban.

- Es solo ropa. Además, la ropa no se come.

Hermione no dijo nada e inspiró en silencio, nerviosa. Con una sonrisa suave, Rose sentó a su madre y la contempló, mientras la mujer estaba en la cama, con una mirada de preocupación. Seguramente, podría contarle algo que le alegrara el día.

- Verás, hoy mientras trabajábamos, Hugo y yo queríamos una bebida.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pero no podía pagar por las dos, sino por una. Entonces antes de irme, un chico alto y rubio, de buen porte, pagó mi bebida. Y la de Hugo.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- No lo sé. Simplemente lo hizo. Se llamaba...Scor...¿Cómo era?- Meditó- ¡Ah sí! ¡Scorpius!

- ¿Scorpius?

- Sí, así se llamaba. Muy amable. Yo me presenté, como me has enseñado. Parecía muy educado, pese a que le compra bebidas a los extraños.

Hermione rió, ante el comentario de su hija y Rose, sonrió junto a ella. Con una inspiración suave, miró a su alrededor. A sus hijos, no les importaba desprenderse de las cosas, pero ella sentía que eso era lo que querían demostrar, más no lo que dictaba sus corazones. También tenían ese sentimiento de pérdida. Al igual que Ron.

Seguramente.

Rose al bajar las escaleras, ya había juntado el dinero que había recolectado con su hermano. Con una sonrisa suave, se lo colocó a su padre en la mesa. No era mucho, pero servía para gastos inmediatos.

- ¿Estás segura?- dijo Ron y ella asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, puedes tomarlos. Son para ti y los gastos de la familia.

Estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, sin duda alguna. Asintió y borró algunos ceros, que se estaban sumando a su preocupación.

Se esperanzaba y eso era lo que Rose esperaba de todo eso. Que se esperanzara su familia, con el ideal de salir adelante.

Tenían que lograrlo.


End file.
